


Зарисовка #049 Маленький

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [20]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Полагаю, я должен благодарить тебя за то, что ты не огрел меня учебником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #049 Маленький

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #049 Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/755866) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: я просто смотрела «Ариэтти из страны лилипутов», выпущенный студией «Ghibli». Не смогла удержаться :)  
> (Ооооп, все еще пишу фанфики по Блич)
> 
> Примечания переводчика: внеочередная (ужасно милая) глава в честь дня рождения переводчика.

**Большое сердце**

— Так, подожди. Вчера исчез один онигири, и сестра обвинила меня в том, что я съел ее долю. Это были твои проделки?

— Да, — ответил маленький человечек, дерзко приподняв подбородок. — Мы Добывайки. Заимствователи.

— Заимствователи? — повторил Ичиго и придвинулся к столу. Он улыбнулся, но человечек все равно напрягся и отступил на шаг, не отрывая от него обеспокоенного взгляда.

Не забывая о булавке, которую Добывайки использовали в качестве меча, мальчик поинтересовался:

— Раз ты Заимствователь, могу ли я получить онигири обратно?

— Нет, если ты не хочешь, чтобы меня стошнило, — раздраженно вздохнул человечек.

Ичиго хихикнул, насмешливо толкнул беловолосого Добывайку пальцем, весело фыркнул:

— Но это уже не заимствование, верно? — и мысленно надавал себе пинков, когда двухдюймовый человечек отпрыгнул и вцепился в булавку.

— Отстань!

Булавка покинула свое место на поясе — тоненькой полоске кожи с несколькими дырочками для разных приспособлений — и угрожающе ткнулась в кончик пальца Ичиго. Зная, что можно пораниться до крови, Ичиго поднял руки в защитном жесте и попытался успокоить человечка:

— Извини, извини, — сказал он. Человечек не сводил с него глаз. — Серьезно, извини, я не причиню тебе вред. Просто… ты же _воруешь_ , а не заимствуешь.

Хватка крошечных бледных ручек на булавке усилилась; гибкое тело стало твердым под слоями хлопка и шелка, украденного из швейной шкатулки Юзу. Маленькие бисеринки сестры были использованы как пуговицы для темно-синей куртки Добывайки. Ичиго не уставал восторгаться мастерством, которое потребовалось, чтобы сшить такую крохотную одежку. У куртки был высокий ворот; ее полы заканчивались ниже коленей человечка, а еще ниже, на сантиметровых ножках была пара сапог. Там, где шея не была скрыта воротником, были большие красные защитные очки. Человечек выглядел бы более уместно на военном построении, чем не в комнате подростка. Ичиго не мог не улыбнуться, размышляя над нелепостью их встречи.

— Я знаю, — пробормотал Добывайка, внимательно наблюдая за рукой Ичиго. — Мои предки действительно заимствовали, хотя, полагаю, слово «обменивались» подходит больше. Мы брали какие-то вещи в качестве сырья, а взамен давали знания людям, которые готовы были нас выслушать. Но это было до того, как вы, люди, построили эти жуткие домищи и выселили нас из наших домов.

К концу своей речи человечек открыто насмехался. Он коротко оглядел стол и все, что на нем было. В его глазах было горе и злость, как будто его лично затронула эта трагедия. Учитывая цвет его волос и оттенок мудрости в голосе, Ичиго предполагал, что Добывайка был гораздо старше, чем ему можно было дать на первый взгляд.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал мальчик, пытаясь посочувствовать. — Я не знаю, каково это.

Добывайка покачал головой и медленно вернул булавку на пояс.

— Нет, это к лучшему, — заверил он и снова огляделся. — Я должен идти, пока мои родные не начали волноваться.

Бирюзовые глаза на мгновение встретились с карим взглядом Ичиго. В следующую секунду Добывайка уже смотрел на стул. Ичиго почти ощущал, как в голове человечка формировался план побега.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — сказал мальчик и улыбнулся миниатюрному воину. — Кстати, я Куросаки Ичиго.

Добывайка проделал уже половину пути по столу, но обернулся на голос Ичиго.

— Тоширо Хицугая, — ответил он и коротко кивнул. — Полагаю, я должен благодарить тебя за то, что ты не огрел меня учебником.

Этого едва удалось избежать. Ичиго нервно хихикнул, а затем его смех прокатился по комнате, по дымоходу, просочился под половицы и через мышиные норки добрался до освещенного дверного проема, перед которым замер Добывайка с медным ключиком в руках. Он покачал снежной головой, отбросил с глаз челку, повернул ключ в замке и подумал: как много проблем принесет ему эта глупая встреча?

Но их улыбки украдкой стоили того.


End file.
